Kurogane
"Life is limited. Death is inevitable. Time is brief. Memories can be lost. But then again, happiness is relative." Character Outline Appearance Quite the statuesque man with fair skin and a firm slim physique. He was mostly mistaken as a tall teenager due to his soft-looking facial features. His jet black hair has a slightly long side fringe. Prefers to wear very dark-colored suits. There is a scar on his right eye due to an incident during his time as an aid in the Wind Agency. Personality * Alignment system: Chaotic Good * MBTI-Type: INFJ "The Advocate" Quite the aloof and phlegmatic man of many thoughts. He is "unexpectedly moody" to say the least (his mind goes into a zigzag if he experiences extreme negative emotions). Also, he used to be very doubtful in his abilities as a spy (and as a human being completely) which lead to his intense fear of failure. In recent developments though, he gets better with attitude and control of his emotions so that he can fit into the espionage world. Despite being a genius and used to have a lot of attention back in his youth, he'd rather be a shadow to the rest of the spies. (He had reasons for it and a good use for his missions too). Background be completed D-Agency be completed Stats Fighting Style He wasn't in any martial arts unlike the other spies but he did have his ways in self-defense. Defensive attacks while mostly using his wits (along with using a certain revolver known in those times) and his high kicks. After he fled back to America, he had some private karate sessions with an American spymaster (who was actually an ally of Yuuki's). He now relies on handheld firearms on his disposal. Signature Weapon The revolver he uses is a Smith & Wesson Model 10 (specifically a 1942 Smith & Wesson Victory Revolver) given to him by an old friend in America. He uses it to shoot somehow on "an unexpected" area to either distract enemies or to release something. His affinity and knowledge for handguns and other firearms came from way back to his late childhood. Skills * Can make dogs listen to him in a short time notice. He was allowed to bring his German Shepherd ''named ''Reynard (or Isamu) to the Wind Agency's training spots before. * Can assemble or improvise a machine or artillery weapon in his own quick pace. * Though not a doctor, he knows a lot of recovery methods to "heal himself and the victim." * He sketches intricate details he finds "interesting or important" in an assignment with just a pen on a pocket journal. * He is more of a firearm user and knows when to shoot (not to kill but to make an enemy go off-guard) with just a limited number of bullets. * Making people believe he is "weak" ''(He is sort of physically the most ''weak-looking. ''Most of the spies themselves find him that way). '''Language' Thanks to his love for international stories, he learned several. His most fluent ones are English (his first language), Japanese, Spanish, German, Russian, French, Dutch, Filipino and Italian. He managed to grasp a little on Greek and Korean due to his curiosity for some reason. Relationship * Lt. Col. Yuuki: 'He was the one who brought out Kurogane from the hands of the IJA. And for some reason, he kept Kurogane in despite the latter wanted to resign in the first place. Why? ''Who knows... * 'Teruo: '''He is the closest to be considered as a "brother" to Kurogane. Appreciates their deep conversations together and even shares a love for sweet treats. Also described as, "The light to Kurogane's shadow." They always have their backs. * '''Kuroda: '''She is Kurogane's fellow records keeper in the Agency. Though he manages to resist having Kuroda to smoke when he is around. She and Kurogane are "specially" connected to Yuuki. Time will tell when they would know who they really are to him. * '''Shinji: '''The first woman he manages to talk to on a personal level due to how quite similar they are and what they have been through. Kurogane's "partner in crime" when it comes to "banned music." Although in later events, Kurogane started to grow feelings for her. * '''Takuya: '''First met him when they were both in the Wind Agency, he quite trusted Kurogane with several "secrets" the Wind Agency hid. Became acquaintances after Kurogane "released" him from the hands of the Wind Agency. * '''Kasumi: '''He is the only person who Kurogane "completely" tolerates (not really. Say like, ''90%) for his mischievous demeanor. A fellow "Jazz head" alongside Shinji and Jun. * '''Sephiro: Became quite an instant friend to Kurogane due to his very introverted nature similar to the latter and his shared love for technology / machinery. ("Baby-faced gear heads") * Jun: 'He is in fact, "the exact opposite" of Kurogane (even down to their appearances). Considers him as his "frienemy" on huge levels. But recently, they got in good terms (but still wouldn't talk to each other ''that much). * 'Will: '''A calm man who Kurogane feels fine to be around. Also being his "cooking buddy." He tends to tease Kurogane in terms of being a Brit and the latter, an American. * '''Nikita: '''As much as he keeps pushing Kurogane's buttons, the latter is actually quite fine when he is around. (Because Kurogane actually ''loves to see Jun and Kasumi get roasted by him.) * '''Eiji: After he officially entered to the Agency, Kurogane's first impression on him was quite similar to Teruo's. But... He saw something in Eiji that quite resonates to his "child self." Trivia * He loves chocolate''.'' Dark chocolate to be exact. * More of a lefty, less of a righty. * What people seem to be scared of from him is his insensitivity to pain called, "pain asymbolia." During combat training, the spies were baffled as to why he never reacts in pain to their hits on him. * His favorite guardian in America was his personal butler who influenced his "deadpan sarcasm." * He doesn't give a damn about his eccentric behavior anymore. * His love for dogs shows no bounds. * He keeps his long flexible legs in tip top shape everyday since he considers them as his "weapons." Whether for running or even for defense. * Nikola Tesla is one of his major inspirations. * His time as a D-Agency spy made him discover his better self. He wrote these experiences in one of his journals along with English/German quotes from Herman Hesse's Demian, ''one of the books he recently bought from America. After reading it, he finally saw himself as Sinclair (''Demian's protagonist) as both of them journey to what life molds them to be. Although in Kurogane's case, he was a late bloomer for he had not fully experienced what adults "usually" do. Thus why nearly everyone in the agency kept teasing him for being "innocent as a child." Category:D-Agency Category:D-Squad Category:Character